Love can be painful sometimes…
by doc boy
Summary: this fic is my idea of what will happen later in UA. warning: it is based on information i read in wikipedia and might contian possible spoilers. so if you don't want to know what will happen in the show don't read. contians slight Gwevin.  please review
1. Chapter 1 Love can be painful sometimes

Love can be painful sometimes…

This fic is based on information I read in wikipedia about the next episodes of UA and contains possible spoilers. So if you don't want to know what's gonna happen don't read it.

Kevin has gone mad and mutant once again and was fighting Ben and Gwen. He was trying to kill them and get the Ultimatrix after he kills Ben. (He has a similar form like the one he had in the original series when he is all the aliens combined only it's the aliens in the Ultimatrix)

"UUGGGHHH!" yelled Kevin as he a shot a flame of swamp fire towards Ben but he docked at the last minute.

"Ben! Are you okay?" yelled Gwen

"Yeah I'm fine. Look out!" he yelled back as Kevin punched Gwen in the face, leaving her with a pink eye and with a bloody mouth.

Now it was Ben's turn to be concerned

"Gwen! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just got slightly hurt." She then turned to Kevin and told him

"Kevin please, I beg of you, come back to us. I want to have back the old Kevin. The one I sued to like… please…" she said that last word in a pleading voice.

"Never! I want the Ultimatrix!" he hissed and turned to look at Ben, picked him by grabbing him by the neck and choking him in the process.

Ben was gagging due to a lack of oxygen and was turning pink.

"Kevin no! I beg of you! Leave him alone! I'll do anything just put him down!"

Ben was barely able to choke out to Gwen

"_Gwen… no…"_ and that ended that sentence was another gagging sound.

"Alright then. I'm going to enjoy this. Take this Ben Tennyson!" he yelled and threw him straight towards a nearby wall knocking him unconscious on impact.

"BEEEEN!" yelled Gwen as she turned to look at the guy who just killed her cousin; the same guy who used to be her boyfriend. Well no more. _No more…_ Gwen felt enormous and indescribable rage gushing inside her. She was beginning to transform into anodite form and rise into the air…

"You… you… you MONSTER! You son of a BIIITTTTCCHHHH!" she yelled as a huge blast of energy blasted right into Kevin blasting him a few feet into the air and he landed on the ground with a thud. Gwen then landed back on the ground and returned to human form. She ran towards Kevin and saw he too has returned to human form but was covered with blood. There's no way he could have survived.

"Goodbye Kevin…" she said as she started to cry softly. She then felt something touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Ben was the one touching her but was badly injured. He face was partaly bleeding and he was clutching his waist ad was limping.

"BEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yelled and embraced him into a hug and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I thought you died… I thought you died…" she sobbed into his shoulder

"I was so worried… I would have never forgiven myself if you have died… never…" she sobbed again

"I'm so glad you're okay…"

Ben just hugged her back and said

"i know Gwen… I know it… but don't worry about me… I'm fine… okay? Se please don't cry. Because it makes me want to cry myself…"

Gwen just continued to sob into Ben's shoulder and he patted her on the head and said to her in a comforting voice

"There, there… Gwen… I'm here… I'm here for you…" and kissed her on the cheek.

Gwen's eyes opened and a tear was sparkling in her eye due to her cousin's kiss.

"I love you Ben. I love you with all my heart. I now know that I really should have become you're girlfriend instead of Kevin's…"

Ben sighed and just said

"Oh Gwen… look… I know what you are going through… you just killed the guy who used to e your boyfriend. So you must be overwhelmed and upset. But I don't think you really want to do that; to be my girlfriend; since we're cousins. So I would suggest you go home and rest and think it over… it is for your own good. And for mine too… I'm sorry… okay Gwen?…" Gwen's eye just leaked another tear and she said in a shaky voice

"_Okay…" _and gulped

"I'm sorry Gwen… really, I am…" and kissed he hair

Gwen nodded and said

"it's okay…"

Ben nodded as well and said to Gwen.

"Now come on… let's go back home…" (they were living next door)

Gwen nodded as they began to walk back home as Ben has his arm around her shoulders as she was still slightly crying…

When they reached Gwen's door she began to sob again into Ben's shoulder…

"Oh Gwen…" he said softly as he hugged her comfortingly.

"I can't believe I killed him… I can't believe he almost killed you…" she sobbed into his shoulder

"I know it Gwen… I know it… but it's over now… and you know we can't bring him back… and it wouldn't be a good idea to do so anyway… so please don't cry… okay?…" he said and kissed her hair once again which made her feel better. "Now come on Gwen… let's try to get some sleep…"

She nodded and said to him

"Good night Ben. And thanks… for everything…"

"It was my pleasure Gwen… no come on let's try to get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning.

Gwen nodded as she separated from the hug and opened the door to her house and smiled at Ben as he smiled back as she closed the door and Ben headed for his house…

The next day…

It was 10.30 in the morning and Ben was heading for Gwen's house. He realized he was a bit harsh on Gwen when she asked him to be her boy friend. So he decided to go to her house and tell her he's willing to give it a chance. So he knocked on her front door's house and her mother opened it and said to her

"Hi Aunt Lily. Is Gwen home?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I didn't see her all day. Neither did Frank. And I'm very worried about her… I hope she's alright…"

As soon as Ben heard Gwen was missing he was afraid that the worst of all might have happened to her…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 finding your true love

Chapter 2 finding your true love

Flashback from the previous chapter:

It was 10.30 AM and Ben decided to give his relationship with Gwen a chance. So he knocked on her front door and Lily answered and Ben asked:

"Hi Aunt Lily. Is Gwen home?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Ben. Its already 10.30 AM and I haven't seen her all day and I'm very worried about her…"

As soon as Ben heard Gwen was missing he was afraid that the worst of all might have happened to her…

End of flashback.

Ben's face has gone pale.

"_Oh no… I hope she's alright. Oh I just hope she didn't try to kill herself… please lord please make her be alright…"_ he thought and bit his bottom lip.

"Thanks Aunt Lily" he said and turned around but his Aunt stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Gwen." He said simply.

"Okay. If you find her please tell her that I'm worried sick about her and I want her to come home."

"Okay, I will Aunt Lily."

"Thanks Ben" she said

"You're welcome" he replied and walked down the front stairs to Gwen house and started to look for her.

He looked at the park but there wasn't any sign of her. This made Ben worried because he knows Gwen loves the park. He then decided to go to the river. The same river she sat by with a sad look on her face when Grandpa Max went missing.

Ben started to run towards the river. When he finally got there he didn't see Gwen anywhere. He then saw a long trail that seemed to engraved on the ground by some sort of metal bar. This made Ben do the math. He now figured that Gwen tried to drown herself by tying to her self an object that seemed to be a metal bar or a ship anchor.

"_Oh my G-d…" _he thought.

"GWEN!" he yelled out.

"GWEN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" still no one answered his call but he saw something on the water of the river that attracted his attention. It was bubbles. Could those bubbles have come from Gwen mouth at the bottom of the river? He had to know. Without another second he jumped into the river, head first and soon enough he found Gwen lying on the bottom of the river with a ship anchor tied to her chest and she wasn't moving. Ben dived deeper towards the bottom of the river as fast as he could and got to Gwen's body and started to untie the ropes around her chest that held the anchor. And a few seconds later the ropes fell to the bottom of the river with a muffled thud and he grabbed Gwen's arm and started to pull her out of the water. But unfortunately Gwen was a little heavier than she looks and the water resistance made it hard for him to reach the surface. To top that all, he was beginning to run out of air. But he wasn't going to leave Gwen at the bottom of the river. Even to go get some air, because every second he wastes decreases Gwen's chances of survival.

He continued to pull Gwen out of the water. He's almost reached the surface, but he now begins to feel dizzy. He's about to pass out…

"_Almost there…"_ he thought and finally emerged out of the water and began to regain his most needed oxygen back into his lungs. He then pulled Gwen to the edge of the river and once there he laid her down on her back on the grass and asked her:

"Gwen, can you hear me?"

"Gwen! Can you hear me?" He asked her again and shook her body but she still didn't respond. He then put his head near her chest but didn't hear any breathing or heartbeat. He now realized he has to perform CPR on his cousin, mainly mouth to mouth. As gross as it would normally seem, he kinda thought it would be nice to put his lips on his cousin's; But there is no time for those kinds of thoughts now. He has to save her life before it's too late.

He started to perform chest massage. After 15 times of pressing on her chest he put his head near her chest but still didn't her any breathing or heartbeat.

He then did two sessions of Mouth to mouth but still nothing. As he continued this process for the next two hours, he began to lose hope. Normally when paramedics give someone CPR, they don't do it for two hours, but for about 45 minutes or an hour. But Ben's love for his cousin was so great, that he wasn't willing to give up so easily…

After another half an hour of CPR Ben still didn't give up.

"Come on Gwen! Breathe!" he yelled as he did another session of Mouth to mouth and then it happened. Gwen suddenly came back to life and started to cough and sputter and spat some water out of her mouth. As soon as Ben saw she was alive and well he embraced her into a big, warm, loving and relived hug.

"I thought you died…" he sobbed onto her shoulder.

"So did I Ben, so did I…" she replied with just as much emotion and patted the back of his head as she began to cry too…

"What happened to you Gwen? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I was just so overwhelmed because of what happened last night and felt so guilty about what I did to Kevin, that I just felt that it would be best to kill myself. That way I wouldn't have to bear those feelings anymore…"

"Oh Gwen…" Ben said sadly and separated from the hug and looked into her beautiful green eyes like the ones he has, whipped the tears from her cheeks and leaned his face closer and closer to hers as their lips met. It was the most wonderful kiss in the world. This made Gwen's wish come true.

"_He loves me…" _she thought. _"He really loves me…"_she thought again as she closed her eyes and went deeper into the kiss as another tear of happiness went down her cheek unnoticed. For Ben it was a dream come true as well. Since last night he thought about what Gwen said about being his girlfriend and came to the conclusion that it should have always been like that to begin with; he now realized that he was in love with his cousin. Yes… He was really in love with her. He was really in love with his beautiful, red haired, 16 year old cousin. And he couldn't be happier about it and neither could she…

Once the kiss ended due to the lack of air (unfortunately for both of them), Ben detached his lips from hers, but still had his face close to hers and she asked him:

"Does this mean that we are a couple now?"

Ben simply smiled and put his lips back on hers as they started to make out on the grass. Once done Gwen smiled and said

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" and they both smiled at her last remark and she embraced him into another warm and loving hug and said to him:

"Now we can be together forever…" as another tear of happiness dripped down her cheek as Ben said:

"We will be Gwen. We sure will be… I promise" and kissed her on the lips again as they leaned and lay down on the grass snuggling each other and soon enough, they have fallen asleep…

Ten year later…

Ben and Gwen were sitting by the same river in which Ben saved her life and were watching a beautiful sunset. As soon as the sun disaparead behind the horizon, Ben turned to Gwen and said to her:

"Gwen?"

"Yes Ben?"

Ben took out a blue plastic box out of his pocket, opened it and asked her:

"Will you marry me?"

Gwen just smiled and embraced her cousin into a big, warm and loving hug, kissed him on the cheek and said to him:

"Marring you would make me the happiest person in the world…"

Ben smiled and said:

"I'm glad to hear it…" as they both smiled as they separated from the hug, and Ben slid the beautiful diamond ring onto Gwen finger…

"It's beautiful Ben…" she said

Ben smiled and said:

"Not as beautiful as you are. You are the most beautiful girls in the world. Miss America is nothing in compare to you…" and smiled as Gwen smiled too and embraced him into another warm and loving hug as they began to make out on the same grass they did ten years earlier. Only this time, it was more intense … much, much more intense… no to mention full of… _love… _yes… the same infinite love and passion they felt for each other and they couldn't be happier about it…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen's big day has begun. We now region our two love birds at their wedding as the priest began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine people; Ben and Gwen Tennyson. If there is any man who believes that these two people may not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…" when the priest saw that no one objected he continued the ceremony.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said and smiled as Ben lifted the white fabric face cover from Gwen face and kissed her with as much love and passion he could gather from his heart, as the crows cheered as they began to walk out of the church and into the Limo as people threw rice at them. They got into the Limo, which would take them to a honeymoon at the most romantic place you could ever wish for: Paris, France.

Ten hours later…

Ben and Gwen had arrived at their hotel room and closed the door behind them. They were very tired so they went straight to bed. They lay down on the double bed and Ben put his hand around Gwen's shoulder and said with as much emotion he could gather from his heart:

"I love you…. So much…"

'_Not as much as I love you… so much…" _she replied with just as much emotion she could gather from her heart, as they began to kiss lovingly and it ended up being yet another make out session … they would soon be asleep and a very, very happy couple…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were back at their new house in the US and Gwen had some very happy news for her news husband.

"Ben. I think I'm pregnant …"

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. He then embraced her into a warm, loving hug and said to her:

"That's wonderful news Gwen. Just wonderful…"

"I know Ben… I know…" she replied with just as much love and happiness, and emotion she could gather from her heart into her voice as they kissed each other on the lips and embraced each other into another big, warm and loving hug…

Several months later…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital Bed and had a very cute baby girl in her hands and said:

"Congratulations Ben, you're a daddy…"

"And you're a Mommy Gwen; and a very beautiful one too…" replied Ben as they both smiled at his last remark as they kissed on the lips and then embraced each other into another warm loving hug…

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" replied Ben.

"How about Lily?" suggested Gwen

"Lily is good." Replied Ben

"Alright then. We will call her Lilly…" said Gwen.

"And I will call you the most perfect a girl a guy could ever ask for. From the inside and from the outside as one…" said Ben as they both smiled at his last remark, as he leant closer to kiss her on the lips as they had yet another small make out session, only this time it was more gentle because of Gwen's condition. They then embraced each other into another warm, loving hug and Ben had his head leaning on Gwen's shoulder and she had her head leaning on his. They then both said to each other at the same time, with as much love and emotion they could gather from their hearts:

"I love you…"

And they then both replied at the same time with just as love and emotion the could gather from their hearts:

"_I love you to… so much…"_ they both smiled because of this coincidence as they got back to hugging each other the way they did before with Ben's head on Gwen's shoulder and with her head on his.

They would soon fall into a very peaceful and happy sleep, only to wake up to a very happy and fulfilling life…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well, what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
